1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to calendar diarys and more specifically it relates to a calendar diary chart that provides a perpetual diary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous calendar diarys have been provided in prior art that are adapted to show the months, weeks and days in at least one specific year that are arbitrarily defined or otherwise established. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Prior calendars never provided a perpetual usage as well as a perpetual diary.